


The Change

by TheGuppyo



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: A lot of vomiting lmao, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Blood and Gore, Broken Bones, Full Shift Werewolves, Kinda?????, M/M, Other, Werewolf AU, i honestly don't know where I'm going with this, poor Akaashi is just not having a good time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-03
Updated: 2016-12-03
Packaged: 2018-09-06 06:20:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8738110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGuppyo/pseuds/TheGuppyo
Summary: "It was almost laughable really, pretending to be a perfectly normal human being after something like this happens to you every month.But there was one thing that made it all a little more worthwhile. Bokuto-san."





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hey so I should be finishing the next chapter for my main fic but I'm what you call a "royal piece of shit" so here this is :') Enjoy!

It was unnaturally quiet in the forest that night, a hush hanging thick in the air as at unknown tension started to build.

The moon shone high in the sky, its milky fullness casting a soft light onto the forest floor.

The quietude of the forest was momentarily broken by a pained gasp that sounded through the night air, followed by a soft moan as a breeze rustled through the trees.

Akaashi sat under one of those said trees, clutching his stomach as he curled into himself. A spark of pain caused his whole body to twitch as he tried not to cry out.

It was close. So _so_ close. He could feel it in his bones, the building pressure that would soon bring unimaginable pain.

Akaashi shivered, his naked body unable to handle the cold, and glanced up at the moon as another spark of pain glanced through his stomach.

Before this whole mess he would have thought the moon beautiful, especially in the clear, unclouded black sky; but not anymore. Now it seemed like it was taunting him, leering at him with it’s presence, it’s only purpose to bring him pain.

  
And in a way, it was true.

Akaashi looked away from the moon then, biting his lip as another twinge, this time stronger, burst throughout his abdomen.

It was going to happen any second now, and Akaashi braced himself, closing his eyes tightly as he tried to mentally prepare himself for the torture to come.

That's when the first wave of excruciating pain hit his body.

He was never ready for it when it started, even after all these years of changing. It wasn’t something you could get used to, not really. It always hit him in a different way, surprising a sharp gasp out of him every time, even though he desperately tried to hold it in.

Another wave coursed through him and he helplessly cried out in agony, his body arching backwards as his bones began to break and reshape themselves.

The sound of his bones fracturing filled the air, but were soon blocked out by the uncontrollable bloodcurdling screams that tore themselves from Akaashi’s throat.

He fell on his knees just then, his screaming halting temporarily as he vomited, blood and bile splattering the forest floor.

This always happened when his insides started to rearrange themselves, forcibly pushing whatever was inside him out to make room for what would come in.

And even as he threw up whatever was in his stomach and more, his body was breaking, changing, _growing_.

  
His screams soon started to grow deeper and rougher, taking on a new animalistic edge as his eyes rolled up to the back of his head.

By this time, Akaashi was already beginning to lose consciousness, the Wolf inside of him finally beginning to claw up to replace him.

And even though he already knew it was futile, he fought it, even through the pain that clouded his mind.

He fought desperately with the Wolf, hanging onto himself for dear life, refusing to let his last sliver of consciousness go to the beast within him.

But the Wolf was strong and savage and _hungry_ , and defeat was inevitable. He finally let go, his mind slowly dwindling into nothingness.

Ironically enough, even though he fought so hard to keep the Wolf down, it were these moments of complete nothingness that he loved the most.

  
To feel nothing. To _be_ nothing.

  
To finally have some peace and quiet from the life he was living, to finally have a moment where nothing mattered and he could actually _relax_.

  
Even when he was asleep he wasn't this serene. Sleep was good but it also came with dreams, many of which showed him things he'd rather be left forgotten.

  
But it were these tranquil moments that made it so painful coming back to reality, and this is why he fought so hard to keep his consciousness, even though it was fighting an uphill battle each time.

  
Because he'd rather go through hell and back than know what real bliss feels like, only to have it ripped away from him when he woke up.

  
It always came quicker that expected, the waking up. Akaashi hated it; it was like getting ice cold water thrown on you each time.

  
He gasped into consciousness, his hands shaking and body throbbing as he sat up, head falling into his hands as he struggled to gather his thoughts.

  
The morning after was always a bit disorienting; his mind needed more time to develop a coherent thought right after a Change.

  
It was annoying and Akaashi always got frustrated with himself, absolutely loathing the feeling of his stupidity.

  
He suddenly felt his stomach seize and he lurched onto his hands and knees, closing his eyes as heaved up part of whatever the Wolf had eaten last night.

  
This always happened after waking up from a Change; whatever the Wolf hadn't been able to digest during the night had to find its way out, and throwing it all up was the optimal way his body found to do it.

  
After finishing, he crawled away from the mess, making sure not to look at what had come out of him. The last time he saw what he’d vomited up there had been a fully intact body of a dead baby rabbit in the mess, and Akaashi had been unable to stop crying for two hours straight.

  
Weak from vomiting, Akaashi sat there for another moment before a particularly sharp breeze brought attention to the fact that he was sitting stark naked in the middle of a forest.

  
_Right...clothes...find them_ , he thought blearily to himself, ignoring the ache in his body as he moved to stand up.

  
Another breeze rustled through the forest, and Akaashi shivered, hastily stumbling towards the tree he always left his belongings under.

  
In reality, Akaashi was actually grateful for the cold, even though he was freezing. He could already feel his thoughts sharpening because of it, and he smiled with relief that summer was long gone.

  
When the temperature was hot right after a Change, it took him literal ages to form any sensical thoughts. Sometimes he'd just end up going back to sleep again, his muddled brain making it hard to stay awake.

  
He finally got to the tree he was looking for and opened the duffel bag that lay below it, dressing himself with shaking hands.

  
Fully dressed, Akaashi made his way out of the forest, empty duffel bag swung over his shoulder.

  
_Time to pretend I don't turn into a savage beast every month_ , he thought exhaustingly to himself, a heavy sigh leaving his throat. It was almost laughable really, pretending to be a perfectly normal human being after something like this happens to you every month.

  
But there was one thing that made it all a little more worthwhile.

 

 _Bokuto-san_.

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!!!
> 
> Originally this was a drabble on my drabble blog that I forgot about for some time and then randomly remembered existed so I was like "oh man, I can probably post this right?" So I started editing it and then I added some stuff to it and now I'm getting ideas........So even though this was originally a drabble, it can probably turn into something more??? If y'all ask for more chapters I may actually continue on with this but as of now it's just a drabble. So let me know if you want more guys!!


End file.
